chieffandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian
You can train Barbarians in the Barbarian Camp. The Barbarian Camp unlocks new Barbarians at Lv.4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 26, 30. Guardian Guardians are melee troops with high DEF and HP. They reduce damage from ranged troops and are great tanks. Tips: These are your defensive Barbarians and the best defensive troops in the game. They have high defense and HP enabling them to protect the troops with low defense and HP positioned behind them. This allows the high DPS troops in the back to survive for longer and thus do more damage. Guardians are meant for Defense and not for offense. So, you shouldn’t judge their performance based on their kills. Instead, you should try to predict the number of Guardians you will lose based on your opponent's troop formation and stats and just send enough of them to protect your Squad. Against stronger opponents, 30 to 50% of your march should be guardians and against weaker opponents, 10 to 20% should work just fine. However, these numbers might vary depending upon your stats, your opponent’s stats and the troop formation of your opponent. Skills Tips: Guardians have Block which reduces damage received from Ranged, Brawn which is why they have very high Defense and Strength which is why they have high HP. Block is the only reason why Rangeds are usually ineffective while attacking someone with a lot of Guardians in their Squad. Since Rangeds cannot attack Long-Ranged troops directly, they always attack Guardians first and because of the Block skill, they don’t do a lot of damage. So, if you find someone with a lot of Guardians in their march, you should avoid using a lot of Rangeds. Warrior Warriors are melee troops with high ATK and ATK bonus when attacking Riders. They also grant a chance to cause critical damage. Tips: These Barbarians have low defense and high attack. If your first 2 layers are strong enough then their low defense shouldn’t be a problem as they will most likely not be attacked until all the troops from the first 2 layers are killed. If you have a very high Barbarian attack, you should a lot of these Warriors to your march to get more kills. Skill Tips: Warriors have Lasso, which increases their damage against Riders, Savagery which enhances their damage which is why they have a very high attack and they also have Smash which allows them to sometimes deal 3 times the damage. Now, the Lasso skill makes them seem to be very effective against Riders. However, again, since these troops cannot directly attack Long-Range troops they will always attack Guardians first. So, in order for them to be able to attack Riders, you’ll have to break through the first 3 layers of troops since the 4th and the 5th layers comprise of Riders. This doesn’t mean that these troops are ineffective in battle, in fact they do get a lot of kills in battle because of Savagery and Smash. However, you shouldn’t increase the number of Warriors if you see a lot of Riders in your opponents march, unless you’re absolutely sure you can destroy their first 3 layers of troops. Category:Troops